Bits and Pieces
by IR Stars
Summary: Bits and Pieces of things I have come up with in the Thunderbirds Universe. Can be read as TOS, TAG or Movie.
1. Chapter 1

We all have ideas that don't seem to become anything or maybe lead to something. Here is a collection of my Bits and Pieces in the Thunderbirds Universe. These can be TOS, TAG or Movie.

Thunderbirds Does not belong to me, they belong to ITV and The Andersons.

But they are fun to play with.

This first short fic was written because I lost a bet, and so is a present for my friend SatNavDan.

 **Before It Blows Away**

"Thunderbird five to Thunderbird Two. Come in please, Virgil."

"Thunderbird Two here John, what's up?"

"I've just had a communication. The message was pretty broken up, all I could make out were the words, 'get here, quick! Before it blows away', then the line went dead."

"You sure this is an emergency, John? The voice could have been speaking about anything?" Virgil knew that his brother would not be calling him unnecessarily, but to head off on a mission on such a small amount of information didn't seem wise.

"The voice sounded very concerned." John responded calmly, his hologram floating above the control panel of Thunderbird Two. "I've managed to obtain the co-ordinates of where the call came from. Your closest so I want you to check it out."

"F.A.B., John." Turing the steering frame to port, Virgil felt his lady respond to the gentle movement of his hands. Hopefully John just miss heard whatever this voice had said, and it was nothing to be concerned about.

Thunderbird Two flew gracefully across the stratosphere, sweeping the tops of the cloud with her reverse facing wings. The sunlight glinting off the water vapour sweeping over the dark green paint as Virgil made his way to the danger zone.

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two, Virgil, I can see your arriving at the co-ordinates. Can you see anything."

Virgil tilted Thunderbird Two slightly so he could look out of the windows before him. Below Thunderbird Two the golden sands of the Sahara stretched out for miles. But looking again, Virgil realised that he was actually seeing something, something upon the sands.

"John, next time Gordon is on Thunderbird Five, remind me to drain the pool." John's hologram reappeared above Thunderbird Two's dashboard, a cheeky grin and glint in his eyes.

"You'll have to remind yourself. I'm not risking anything happening to my lady."

Virgil shook his head, planning silently grinning to himself as he thought how he could get both siblings back to for this. Looking back out of the window, he reread the words written in the sand "TB2 is a big green flying bean!"

A few days earlier Virgil had dropped Gordon off on safari holiday in Africa. Though as the evidence below showed, Gordon was up to more than just viewing the local wildlife.

"John, I think you and Gordon are now due pay back, big time!"

John remained silent, as Virgil began to turn his 'Green Bean' back for Tracy Island. Thoughts and plans turning over in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**John and Gravity**

John had never had much luck with gravity. He felt it always had something against him because he spent so much of his time up on Thunderbird Five in half gravity, or sometimes just enjoying the effect of turning off the gravity all together and float around throughout her cabins.

But when he can back to earth from time to time gravity liked to remind him it was still there a pulling him back to earth with all its might and many imaginative way that it could think of. This could be through slips and trips, or him absentmindedly letting go of his cups and pens and watching stunned as they fell to earth with such suddenness that John had to remind himself where he was.

John was just thinking about the problems with him a gravity when his brothers walked into the lounge.

"Hey, John" Virgil called, "Good flight."

John smiled towards his younger brother, it was good to see him again. "Yeah, Alan kept her steady on re-entry."

"Damn straight!" Alan's high pitched tone called from behind him, "I'm the best pilot of three and you know it." John turned in his seat glancing at Virgil, an eye brow raised in silent comment.

"Sure, Alan, sure."

"Hey, I am!"

Virgil, looking between the two of them couldn't help but snigger. He loved how easily Alan could be wound up without even trying. He'd missed not having John at home. His clever silent manner hid a devious streak inside.

"Whatever!" Alan turned to looking back out of the window.

Virgil looked back towards John, who he noticed was back to looking like he was deep in thought. "Something is obviously bothering you brother. Already missing being up in that tin-can of yours."

John didn't answer at first, it usually took him a moment to realise someone had been talking to him. "No, I'm just thinking about gravity."

"Heavy subject?"

"Ha ha, very funny." John sharp eyes glanced across at Virgil, his hand hiding a small grin on his lips. "I just feel that gravity has got it for me sometimes. I have so many things to trip over and I can feel the weight of the atmosphere on my back, like I'm carrying all of you on my shoulders."

"Dude, that's could normal life." Virgil was on a roll today.

John shook his head. "I shouldn't have to carry you, you're too heavy. "

"Hey, this is muscle I thank you very much!"

John laughed to himself and returned to his thoughts. Silence returning to the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Out Scott**

"Scott?"

"Hey, Gordon"

"What'ca doing?"

"Thinking"

"About"

"Things"

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay"

"Hey, Scott"

"Virgil"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking."

"He says he doesn't need any help."

"Really, Gordon? "

"Yes Virgil, I'm just having some time out. Why don't you two go swimming or something."

"Swimming or something, Scott something is obviously bothering you?"

"No, Virg"

"Something is bothering him, Virg."

"Uh-huh"

"Are you still here!"

"Gees, alright I'm gone."

"Hey, Bro!"

'Give me strength,' "Hey, Alan."

"Virgil"

"Alan"

"What ca up to?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"No, he's worrying about something."

"I'm not worrying Virgil, I'm just, just thinking."

"Uh-huh, he's worrying"

"mm...mmm"

"Guys! Can't a man get some peace around here!"

"shessh grouchy today, did Kyrano forget to give him his morning coffee?"

"Nah Alan, I saw him drink it myself."

"Guys, I'm not worrying I'm just having sometime to myself, a bit of time to think, which today seems to be hard to achieve. We live on an island, surely we don't need to be on the same part at the exact same time!"

"Yep, defiantly not enough coffee."

"Alan!"

"Come one, Alan, let give him a bit of space. We'll see if Grandma has anything tasty in the kitchen."

...

{{Beep Beep}}

"Hey, John."

"Hey, Scott."

" Anything to report?"

"No all totally quiet up here. Just thought I would see what you're up to."

"Resting, John. Having a bit of time out."

"You are worrying then."

"I am not... Has, Virgil, been taking to you?"

"Yes, and he says you are worrying about something and won't tell him or anyone what it is your worried about."

"John, bro, I'm not worrying. I just want a bit of peace and quiet, and yes, a think, but that just it, a think."

"So you are worried about something?"

"No!"

"Yeh he is."

"Gordon!"

"Why don't cha just tell us what's bothering you."

"Alan"

"We're here for you Scott, you don't need to worry alone."

"Virgil...I'm not worrying"

All the bothers, "Yes you are!"

"Give me strength!" Scott, rising from his seat leaves the lounge.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for a TIWF Drabble 100 Word Challenge.

"Stratro-Stratr-Stroto, BLAST! I just can't do it!" The boy threw his pen across the room.

His mother looked up at the unexpected outburst.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm trying to spell stratosphere. But I just can't!" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "How am I ever going to fly through it, if I can't spell it?"

"Well, take a breath, pick up your pen; let's make a fresh start, and spell the wretched word together."

Twenty years later, Jefferson Grant Tracy was at the controls of his WSA Rocket. Blasting through the stratosphere and off towards the moon.


End file.
